Erinnerungen
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Even when he got old and dying, he was so sure, that Eren would be the last thing in his mind./


_That morning was so peaceful. It was just a normal one, but that 'normal'... was already more than enough for them who were living in fear of titans for hundreds of years._

_In a house around the corner of the village, there was a young boy in his teens preparing simple breakfast, two plates of soup and some fresh baked bread were ready on the table. He put away his apron and went to a door not far from the kitchen. He knocked three times, "Corporal, the food is ready."_

_He could hear footsteps coming from behind the door. Not long after; the door was opened, revealing a guy with his usual irritated look. "Say, Eren. Didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'Corporal'? I'm not a corporal anymore." The younger male gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck, "A-ah, sorry about that, Levi- san."_

_Eren took a peek to the room behind Levi and it seemed that he had already finished with his cleaning also. Levi walked past the other male and sat on the wooden chair. He took his spoon and began eating, "Have you cleaned the yard, Eren?"_

_The one called Eren also sat down on the chair. "Yes, I have, you can check on it later to see if it satisfies you or not."_

_No words were spoken anymore during their meal. After they finished the breakfast Eren prepared, he collected the plates and washed them. "Oh yeah, I did tell you that I'm going to Mikasa's house after this, didn't I? She asked me to help organising her stuff."_

_"Hm," Levi gave a short reply._

_Eren dried his hands off his pants and went to the door, "I'll be leaving, then."_

_"Wait, Eren." Levi pulled his hand and gave a quick peck on Eren's lips, "When will you return?" Eren blushed a little at the thing his ex-superior just did. He averted his gaze, "Uhm, probably around noon. I'll be sure to come back soon."_

_Levi let go of Eren's hand, not even bothered to respond. He returned his attention back to his tea. Eren smiled a little and took off to Mikasa's house not far from there._

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. The dark ceiling was what came to his vision first. He lay there in silent. Stable breath, unfocused eyes, lips parted a little, fist slowly clenching. Cold air filled the room and gave him chills; underground prison was not comfortable after all.

He closed his eyes for a second and a bitter smile was formed on his lips. He muttered, "What a nice dream I had."

* * *

_**Erinnerungen**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_A/N: Hello there~ It has been a while, really. Sorry if you spotted some grammar mistakes. Well, this is the first time I write in this fandom, so hi there! I know a lot of people would prefer Rivaille to Levi, but I'll just follow the official English names here._

* * *

After he tightened the belts all around his body, he wore his boots and went outside the room. The man he just had a dream about was standing there, in front of his room, seemed like he had been waiting for quite a while.

Eren bowed his head, "Good morning, Corporal."

The man did not answer right away. It was a few seconds of him staring at the younger male before he finally responded, "... Good morning. I assume you're prepared?" Eren stood up straight. He stared at his superior's eyes and nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm fully prepared."

"... Good."

Then, both of them headed out of the building and went to fetch their horses. Eren began putting on his equipments, Levi saw this and called out to him. "What are you doing?" Eren tilted his head and answered, "Putting on my equip―"

"There are no titans left for you to kill. You don't need them anymore. Just put on your cape and get on your horse." He cut off Eren's sentence before he could even finish it.

Eren nodded, "You're right, but then..." He hesitated a little, he gave a stare at Levi before continuing, "Why are you on your full equipment, sir?" he asked with a soft tone. While waiting for an answer, he put on his cape and jumped on his horse.

"I said you don't have any titans to kill anymore. But it doesn't apply to me, as I still have one to kill."

Eren jolted a bit upon hearing this. It was like, he was being reminded again about him being a titan, and about the whole purpose of making this trip. "I-I see," he muttered softly, but enough for the corporal to hear.

"Say, Eren." Levi began the conversation while riding on his horse.

Eren turned his eyes to the corporal in front of him, "Yes?"

"Are you... really going to accept their decision?" He slowed down his horse until Eren's horse matched up his and rode side by side, "Did you not think about running away? There are no titans left, you know. You can escape anywhere you want. They wouldn't be able to find you." He glanced at Eren.

Eren exhaled slowly, "To tell you the truth, that option came to my mind hundreds of times. I want to run away―" he gritted his teeth, "―I really don't want to die."

Levi could hear how his voice trembled. In the end, that so called saviour of humankind was just a kid who's afraid of death. Of course that kid couldn't hide that feeling of wanting to survive and enjoy the peace with his family and friends.

"Actually... last night, I had a dream about our lives outside the wall, in peace." Eren tightened his grip on the horse bridle and smiled bitterly, "In my dream, I prepared the breakfast... and then both of us ate together. It was such a warm feeling."

"Wait, me?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded, "Yes, in that dream of mine, it seemed that we were living together."

"I see."

Eren chuckled softly, "It was really a nice... last dream."

Levi slowed down his horse again, but this time, until it stopped. Eren noticed this and turned to him, he tilted his head, "Is there something the matter, Corporal?" Levi didn't give an answer to Eren. He just faced down; Eren really couldn't guess what happened to him. He pulled his horse and approached him.

"Corporal?" he called out once again.

"So," Levi started, "are you running away or not?"

Eren stopped. He parted his lips, but then closed it again after he realised no words were coming out. Wanting to respond, but apparently it's not that easy to give out an answer. Levi lifted his head and looked straight to Eren's green eyes, "If you want to run away, this is the best chance. I told you before, right? Make your choice, and don't regret it. What will you do?"

Eren swallowed. "I―" his hands were shaking, but then he clenched it hard to stop the tremble, "I won't run away. I vowed not to let a single titan remains, and to accomplish that, I have to die. I'm sure I won't regret this action!"

"... You sure talk brave―" he pulled Eren closer to his embrace, "―with those teary-eyes."

"Then, what about you, sir?"

"Me?" Levi confirmed, "I have decided to follow any decision you made... whatever it is."

* * *

He jumped off his horse, "We've arrived."

Eren also did the same thing. After that he approached Levi slowly, "So this wood would be my last place, huh?"

"Yes. As a titan, your body will just dissolve into the thin air right after you died. You won't be buried or have a gravestone over your skeleton. Nobody would know how or where you died either. I will be the only one to know where you die. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes, that's good to hear."

Another long silence. Levi still couldn't pull out his blade; it was also hard for him, not only for Eren. He couldn't just slice off a person's head without feeling anything, especially when that person was Eren―it was even more difficult.

"Corporal Levi?"

"... Yes?"

"Can I uh... make some last requests?"

"... Yes."

Eren smiled a bit, "Thank you." He coughed, "Well, can you tell Mikasa and Armin that I'm sorry? I couldn't live on and enjoy the outside world together with them after all." He sat down on the grass and leant his back against the tree. "Why don't you also sit down, sir?"

Levi stared at Eren, "You're asking me that for real, damn brat?"

Eren laughed quietly. He continued on his requests, "Uhm, Corporal," he stopped for a second, "Could you... embrace me for one last time?" He couldn't understand himself anymore, how could he ask something like that? The words just came out without his planning. "A-ah, I'm sorry, what have I said? Please just forget it―"

Levi knelt on one knee and pulled Eren closer, resting his head on Levi's shoulder as he embraced him. "Is this what you want?" asked Levi. Eren held on Levi's back tightly and nodded as response, "Yes. Thank you, Corporal. It feels so warm."

Even though Levi couldn't see Eren's expression at the moment, but he knew that Eren was smiling, "Thank you for believing in me, and making me feel human for all these time, sir. I'm so grateful." He pulled away from Levi's arms, "I'm done with my requests, sir. I'm ready."

Levi stood up and pulled out the blade, "So, this is the end, huh?" he raised his blade, "Farewell, Eren Jaeger."

The peace had come. Not even a single titan existed anymore. This land now belonged to humankinds.

With that swing, the life of the last titan ended in Levi's hands. The blood gushed out, marking the trees and grass with its deep red. But not long after, everything started to dissolve; the head, which had been already detached from the neck, and also the body itself.

Only Levi would know, how every last smiles and tones that kid used was so agonising. He only had lived for 15 years, and now not even a single proof of him existing could be found. But he swore he would remember everything about him. His expressions, his voice, his warmth, his smell, his taste―his everything.

Even when he got old and dying, he was so sure, that Eren would be the last thing in his mind.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_A/N: I finally finished this! I know this kind of plot (Eren as the last titan and Levi had to kill him) had been used so many times in another fanfictions and fancomics. But I really need to do one about this. I hope this is angst enough!_


End file.
